Both of You
by MiraculousLTrash
Summary: Marinette always intended on telling Chat Noir or whoever was under the mask who she was. Although she never planned on it happening this way. Rated T to be safe :)


Marinette always intended on telling Chat Noir or whoever was under that mask who she was. She never planned on it happening this way.

The air was cold against his skin as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. It was 2:45 am. In the distance, he could see a soft glow coming from the upstairs bedroom of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Chat Noir decided to check on the bluenette which he knew lived there.

As he approached the balcony he noticed things in her room which he had never seen before. Chat Noir walked up to the door and rapped his knuckles softly against it. This must have startled Marinette, because she jumped and fell off of her desk chair. Chat Noir tried his hardest to suppress his laughter as she dusted herself off and strutted towards the door.

"You scared me, you mangy alley cat." She pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry purrrrrrincess, I didn't intend to." He trod over to her desk before picking up an intricate halter-neck mini dress. The dress was a vibrant lipstick red with black lace frills around the bottom.

He spun around and held it up, "Wow princess, I knew you were talented but this is amazing." He studied the intricate sewing on the dress before looking up to see Marinette's face a soft pink.

"Chat it's not that great and I'm not even finished yet," Marinette protested.

"Well, I think it's pawsome," He waggled his eyebrows as he spoke.

Marinette walked up to him and tapped the edge of his nose, "well that's clawsome of you to say."

His face blushed and became the colour of Ladybugs suit. The look in his eyes showed that he was astonished by her use of puns.

Marinette strutted back to her desk and didn't turn around when she spoke. "I'm going to finish this now so you can watch or stand there, I don't mind."

His face flushed even more red as he walked over to chaise and lay down.

He regained his composure as Marinette proceeded sewing up the hems of the dress. Although he couldn't see it, Marinette's face was also bright red.

"So, what else do you have to do on the dress?" Chat questioned whilst adjusting the pillows on the chaise and reclining.

"Well I have to applique the spots, because this a ladybug inspired dress." Marinette responded.

Marinette blushed at the thought of her superhero comrade. Chat Noir must have had the same thought and was also flustered.

Marinette felt a warm presence behind her approaching. She tried to concentrate on the seams of the dress, but found herself nervously biting her lip. Chat Noir walked up next to her before breathing in and choking on his breath. Once he looked around and observed her room. What surrounded him was what seemed like thousands of himselves on posters. Adrien Agreste posters mocking him with perfection. He looked away from his alter ego and shifted his attention to the bluenette sitting in front of him. She was biting the edge of her lip adorably and concentrating on the piece of material.

He turned to walk back to the chaise and heard a yelp, he spun around to find Marinette clutching her wrist. Which had many band-aids on it and several dried blood stains.

"Princess, what have you done, look at your wrist," Chat said with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing, it happens all the time, don't worry," Marinette responded.

"Princess would you like me to kiss it better?" He puckered his lips and pretended to kiss the air. Marinette giggled in response before pushing him away.

"Me-ouch, princess you wound me." Chat Noir put his hands over his heart.

Marinette only proceed to giggle.

"Stop fooling around Chat I need to finish this dress, I've finished everything and now all I need to do is put the spots on…."

The rest of her sentence drowned out by her transformation into Ladybug. A pink light flashed and all that could be seen was Chat Noirs jaw on the ground.

"Crap…" Ladybug paced around the room, panicking.

"You're, argh, what, you're, oh-my-gosh." It almost seemed that Chat Noir was unable to form a coherent sentence. "Whattttttt." Chat Noir tried to stay calm and collected. Although it was obvious that he was internally screaming with excitement.

"Well, uhhhh, I guess the cat's out of the bag." Ladybug nervously put her gloved hand behind her neck. She mentally frowned at herself for making such a stupid phrasing mistake. "To call on my transformation I say spots on and... I guess you can figure out the rest."

"Spots off," Marinette spoke holding in her tears. Another pink light illuminated the room and there stood Marinette and her kwami.

The kwami immediately flew away onto Marinette's bed.

An enormous grin consumed Chat's face as he ran over and lifted Marinette by the waist and span her around in circles. She looked at him with an eyebrow cocked before digging her face into the crook of his neck.

"Argh, I feel so stupid. You're probably so disappointed that the amazing Ladybug is plain-old Marinette." She muttered digging her nose further into his collar bone. Chat Noirs spinning came to a halt when he heard what Marinette said.

"How can you think of yourself like that, you're amazing, and I am not disappointed. If anything, I'm ecstatic and over-joyed," he responded. He furrowed his eyebrows deep in thought, "do you think of yourself like that?" Silence. "Marinette, please look at me."

She wiped her eyes with her over-sized jumper. "Don't worry about me silly kitty, it's okay you can leave if you want." She attempted to dismiss him by flicking his bell, but was surprised when she was engulfed into two strong arms.

"Why in the world would I want to leave?" He cupped Marinette's face and looked into her gorgeous bluebell eyes. "I found out that my Princess and my bugaboo are the same person, this may just be the happiest day of my life."

After hearing Chats sincere words, she became an emotional mess and started crying. Chat lifted her chin with his thumb and wiped the tears spilling onto her porcelain cheeks.

"I love you Marinette, both halves of you, I always have." Chat Noir whispered.

"I never noticed how green your eyes truly were, "Marinette stated and fiddled with the hem of her jumper. Chat Noir had the same thoughts as he began to get lost in the oceans which were Marinettes eyes. Slowly Marinette closed her eyes and leaned in to lessen the gap between them. The notable height difference meant that Marinette had to stand on her tippy-toes to

Chat Noir cupped her face and brushed his lips over hers. Marinette moved her arms to wrap around his neck and play with the ends of his hair. His hands rested below her ear moving away any hair which fell into her face, he deepened the kiss by nibbling on her lip. Marinette had always fantasised about what Chats lips would be like. Now that they were on hers it was like heaven. Marinette pulled away gasping for air whilst Chat continued kissing down her jaw. Leaving a trail of sweetness down to her collar bone where he began to suck on her skin leaving small love bites.

She moaned his name and pulled his lips back up to hers savouring every sensation. The way his nosed brushed up against hers, or the sweet sensation of his lips. He pushed his tongue to the front of his mouth asking of entrance to Marinette's, which she accepted. He let his tongue explore every corner of her mouth and claiming it as his own. The exchanged breaths mingled between them and they both desperately needed to breathe.

His hands drifted to her hips and stayed there as he continued to nibble at her jaw line. As he reached her collar bone she deeply moaned his name and arched her back pushing her chest against his.

"Chat," she gasped between breaths, "I love you... who are you?"

He took a moment to regain his breathing pattern and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Plagg, claws in." He said in response.

An overwhelming green light consumed the room before Adrien

Agreste appeared. A flying cat silently nodded at Adrien and flew up to the bed to join Ladybugs kwami. Marinette put a hand over her mouth and tried to suppress the laughter of the ironic situation at hand. Failing miserably, she giggled and giggled. Confused at the response Adrien cocked an eyebrow.

"It's just that... you see... I've had a crush on Adrien Agreste for 3 years and you've had a crush on Ladybug. We've been running after each other in circles. It was a literal love square." Marinette couldn't contain her laughter anymore as she chuckled and held her stomach. Adrien couldn't help himself but laugh at the love square as well.

They walked out onto the balcony and sat on the lounge. Marinette nuzzled her head into Adrien's neck savouring the scent, as he kissed the top of her head. They fell into a comfortable silence appreciating the others presence.

"I love both of you," Adrien whispered.

"I love both of you too," Marinette responded.


End file.
